Triple Threat
by Stinger5
Summary: Three teens are thrown into the world of FF7...and have to survive. Rated for language, maybe some sexual themes, random-ass pairings. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, bored in class and decided to try out a new fanfic. Hopefully it will turn out good.**

Chapter 1

Sleepover Gone Wrong

The black-haired guy pulled up in his truck, rubbing his temples as the morning sun gave him a headache. He stepped out, taking his backpack from the back seat. As he shut and locked his door, he wasn't aware of the person sneaking up behind him.

"BOO!" a voice rang out and the person jumped on the boy. "AH!" he yelled, and then turned. "Aya?" the boy asked. The long, blond haired girl giggled. "Hey Will. We still on for tonight?" she asked. Will smiled and nodded at his girlfriend.

"Uh…I have a favor to ask," Aya asked, looking down as the asphalt and swirled her foot around on a rock. "Mhm?" Will asked, his gruff grunt sounded over the wind. "Well…Aika has nothing to do this weekend…can she come over too?" Aya asked, her eyes big enough to put puppy-dog eyes to shame.

Aika was Aya's best friend, since practically she was 2. Will bit his lip, thinking. He was pushing it with just having his girlfriend over. But his girlfriend and her best friend…Will would never hear the end of it. "Well…if she gets an okay with her mom, then I guess it's fine with me," Will said.

Aya jumped up and down, hugging him. "Thankies. I'll go tell her," then she made a mad dash toward the school. At that point, he knew it was going to be a loooong day. He dragged his feet as he walked into the school, thinking of the repercussions of his previous choice. Then, he just shrugged it off and walked into his first class.

The old, fat, balding teacher stood at the chalk board, talking to himself. Will just took a seat next to Aya and leaned back, closing his eyes. The teacher, who everyone called Mr. B, turned toward the class and shook the chalk like it was a stick. "No falling asleep in class," he said. "I'm not falling asleep, just resting my eyes," Will said back. "Alright," Mr. B said and turned back around, resulting in giggles from several people.

Will then slipped an earphone into his ear and listened to some old music on his ipod, his foot tapping to the beat. Then, as class started, Will began regretting coming to class. Test day. "Balls!" Will proclaimed, trying to cram for the test as fast as he could. Aya and Aika laughed, since they had already studied.

"_Mother. I am here…with you. To take back what is rightfully ours," the silver-haired man proclaimed to the test tube. "What's that…new members? Of course…more people for the cause. If we could get these humans on our side, we will undoubtedly have the world in our grasp. All they need…is a little push," he said, chuckling lightly. He slipped an odd-colored materia into his glove slot. "Soon, we can use this. We can call upon a force almost as powerful of the Black Materia!"_

Will shivered. "Ehh, someone must be thinking about me," he said, going back to his test. He kept cursing under his breath at every answer he didn't know. He slipped on his glasses, which he usually used so he could read better. In other words, he used them to cheat off other people. Aya was tapping her pencil lightly, humming as she answered another question, and Aika was shifting around in her seat, getting antsy cause of how she hated to sit still. "Time!" the old man yelled, making everyone jump. "BAHH!" Will yelled as he set down his paper.

"How did I do? I made a nuke look like a cherry bomb on that test. That's how bad I bombed it," Will proclaimed, after being asked by Aya how he did. Aya and Aika laughed. "By the way, thanks for inviting me over tonight, Will," Aika said, smiling. Will nodded. "Anytime," Will said.

The three walked down the hallway, to their next class. Will was easily the tallest, being 6 feet tall, and husky. His crazy chocolate-brown hair was everywhere, and his eyes could pierce through anything. His skill with his hands and science were equally matched with his nerdiness. Aya, on the other hand, was the shortest, being around 5' 2. Her long, blond hair flowed behind her like water. She was into cars and mechanics, loving the roar of a loud vehicle, mainly Will's truck. She too, however, was a nerd. All three were. Aika was in the middle, just a couple inches taller than Aya. She was smart, and loved to get into arguments and talks with Will about things. Her once brown hair was dyed black, flowing behind her like a midnight sky.

They rounded the corner to see a man standing there, holding a knife. "Hey!" he exclaimed, waving the knife a little. "What the…" Aya asked. The two girls hid behind Will. "What's your problem?" Will asked, giving a glare that would make anyone shiver. "My business is with Aya, not you, chubby," he said, holding up the knife. Will's left eye twitched. "I'm…not…chubby!" Will grabbed the man's hand and easily snapped his wrist. The man yelled, clutching his hand. He then punched Will in the stomach, but found that all Will did was chuckle. "That's it?" he asked, grabbing the man from behind the head and slammed his face into the lockers.

The man slinked to the ground, his eyes in weird directions. "Know this guy?" Will asked. "Uh yeah…I kicked him in the balls on the way home when he tried to feel me up," she asked, making Will blink a few times. "Ohhhh…why do people always insist on doing that?" Will asked, stomping on the man's stomach. "Maybe we should leave. This is bad," Aika said, and everyone agreed. "Meet me at my truck at the end of school," will announced, and left.

Many hours later, Will walked out of the doors of the school. The hard, cold wind hit him, but he didn't move. Everyone else flew by him, bitching about the wind being too hard. Will just chuckled, looking for the two girls. He saw them, recognizing the hoody he gave Aya for her birthday. He opened the doors to his truck as they ran in, shivering. "C-c-c-c-o-o-old…holy crap!" Aya said, rubbing her hands together. Will jumped in his side, starting his truck up. Right then, he got a phone call. "Yo…mhm…oh really?...uh well I was pla-….oh alright…love you too, bye," he closed his phone. "What?" Aya asked. "Mom and dad are heading out of town for the weekend," Will said quietly. "SWEET!" the girls said in unison.

As Will drove, the girls conversed. "So, what were you guys gonna do?" Aika asked. "What do you think?" Aya asked. "Ew. Besides that," Aika said, resulting in a laugh from Will. "Nah, we were gonna watch some movies and play games," Aya said. "We should totally play Final Fantasy 7. I mean, Will's beat it like, umpteen times, it'd be awesome," Aika said. Will scratched his beard he grew for the winter. "Eh, I'm game," Will said, looking at the road. "Sure," Aya said, closing her eyes.

As they pulled up to the house, Will swore he saw a figure in his house. He pulled into the garage and they exited the truck, walking into the warm house. "Ohhhhh yeah," Aika said. They indulged themselves in some food and drinks, grabbing a big case of sodas and headed downstairs. "Dododo," Aya sang, sitting on the couch. Will fired up his PS3, which he digitally downloaded 7 on. Within a couple minutes, they were watching the beginning screen of the game. "No matter how many times I've seen it, I can't get enough," Aika said. "True true," Will agreed, waiting for the sequence.

Then, the screen started to glitch. "What the hell?" Will said, smacking his controller. "What's it doing?" Aika asked. "I don't know…" Will said. Then, the console started making a sound like sandpaper grinding against wood. The screen on the tv became blinding white, Suddenly, the couch lurched forward, throwing the three forward…and into the tv. "AHHHH!" Aika screamed as she flew. "WHATTHEHELLWHATTHEHELL!" Will yelled over and over, and Aya just screamed, hugging Will. They landed with a thud. As they opened their eyes, they were still in the void, blinding white.

"WELCOME!" a voice rang out. The three jumped. "What did you do?" Aika yelled. "I sent you here…for a mission," the voice called out. "Why don't you show yourself then?" Will asked. "Cause, this makes the atmosphere cooler," the voice said. If they could, the three would of sweat dropped. "What kind of mission?" Will asked the voice. "That will be revealed in a later time. For now…survive in this world, and you will be able to go back to your own," the voice said, and it became bright again. All three collapsed, blacking out.

**Here's the first chapter…uh hope you like it. I promise there will be more FF7-y stuff. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are again. I hope this story takes off. Remember to review afterwards, my life depends on it ^^ lol.**

**Chapter 2**

**What the F*****

"Uhhh," Will grunted, holding his head as he sat up. He looked around, observing the beautiful landscape. He looked over, seeing the girls. He crawled over and shook their shoulders. "Hey girls, wake up," Will said. They began to stir, blinking in the sunlight.

"Whaa?" Aya was the first to comment. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. "Mmm what a nice na-WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed, looking around. Aika was curled into a ball like a cat, commenting on how she wanted just 5 more minutes of sleep till Aya's scream made her jump and look around. They observed the landscape, taking it in. The sun was setting gently into the horizon of the mountains, and on the other side of them was a sea. They scratched their heads and looked around.

"Where are we?" Aika asked. "I have no clue…" Will said. Then, Will saw something that made his blood run cold. A desert. Upon further inspection, it was in a depression in the earth, making the sand look like a death trap. And upon further inspection, Will saw a huge, golden building that started to light up. "Guys…that's…Golden Saucer," Will said. Aika's eyes grew to the size of…well saucers. "Golden Saucer? But that's impossible. The only place where there is a Golden Saucer is…" then her skin turned white. "In the game…"

The three sat in a circle, collecting their thoughts. "Alright…so from my family room to a white void…then onward to the middle of a game. HOW THE HELL DID WE MANAGE THIS?" Will screamed, making the girls flail. "I'm lost…" Aya said. Being the only one who never played Final Fantasy 7. "I mean, we don't have any weapons…and what's with this clothing?" Aika asked, picking at her attire. She was right, their clothing had changed.

Will's normal attire of a t-shirt and jeans had changed. His shirt was now green, and sleeveless. His jeans had turned into camouflage cargo pants, and combat boots. Aya's attire was a black and red dress that stopped at her knees, and was slit up the left side to her hip, and black heels. There were no straps, just a loop that went behind the back of her neck, connecting to the front. Aika, on the other hand, had a short black skirt and a black sleeveless top, complete with heels also.

"Well, I'd ask but I don't know who to ask," Will stated, picking at his shirt. He then pointed to the north. "We need to go that way…toward Costa Del Sol, so we can find a room…if we can get some Gil," Will said. The other two nodded, standing up. Will got up slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. They made their way north, dodging some wolves and other various enemies. They arrived in the town and looked around in awe. It was way more beautiful than the game depicted. The buildings shined in the twilight, and the sea was soft and calm. The air smelled of fish and sea mist. The kids were retiring to their houses as their mothers called to them for supper.

"Wow…this is way more beautiful in real life. This beats the pixels," Aika said, making the other two snort in laughter. "Excuse me….but are you Mr. Will?" a voice rang out behind them, making them jump. "Uh…yeah…what's it to you?" Will said, trying to not sound frightened that the guy knew his name. "I have been expecting you. Your room is ready for you," the older man said, bowing. The three looked at each other, and shrugged. They were too tired to even care. They walked into the hotel.

The hotel was beautiful, lit with candles and soft lights. Paintings and various wall scrolls littered the walls, accenting the Japanese feel of the atmosphere. "This way," the man stated, pointing to the upstairs, and Will the key. "First on the right, three beds." The three retreated upstairs, and opened the door. It was just as he thought. The room was a warm brown color, and the beds were white and clean, complete with a wardrobe at the end of each one. "Dibs," Aya said, picking the bed nearest the window. "Nyah! I wanted that one!" Aika said, jumping on Aya. As the two fought over the bed, Will just stood there in awe, taking in everything.

"Will?" Aya asked, looking at her concerned boyfriend. "This is…weird…" he said lightly. "We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto," Aika said. Will's left eye twitched, slowly turning to her, making her wince. "Sorry! I forgot you hated that joke," Aika said. Will just sighed, opening his wardrobe. "What the hell?" the wardrobe was littered with clothes. Green shirts, and camo pants. Then, on the top was a cylindrical case. He pulled it down, slowly unscrewing the lid. Aika and Aya had stopped fighting already, huddled around him, watching. Will took off the top, and saw a handle. It was beautiful. Blue and white cross pattern. He pulled it out, complete with what looked like a sheath. It hooked perfectly to his belt, then he grabbed the handle and pulled, unsheathing his sword.

The sword was longer than normal, to compliment his size. A silver guard was shaped like an S. He held it out, and observed it. The girls oogled it, before getting curious and decided to check out their own wardrobe. Aya pulled down a black case, and opened it. "DUDE!" she screamed, pulling out two black guns. "No way!" Aika then yelled, pulling a metal Aeris-like pole out of a cylindrical case. The three looked at each other. "This is very…fishy," Will said. "I know, the air is killer on the sinuses," Aika said. "No. I mean this. The hotel room. The weapons. Us. What's going on here?" Will asked. They decided to figure it out in the morning, after a good sleep.

"GET DOWN!" A yell rang out. An explosion shook the ground. "Damn it, ya old fart, watch where your aiming!" the black man's voice rang out. "Up yours!" the old pilot yelled back. Barrett aimed and shot at the large behemoth, slowly followed by another explosion. Cloud ran in and used a Meteorain on the large creature, followed by Tifa and her punches. Finally, the monster was defeated, and the crew laid on the ground, panting. "This is bullshit. I'm too old for this," Cid stated, lighting up a cig. "Oh quiet. You agreed to come with us," the perky ninja, Yuffie, stated. Cid just held up his hand, and extended his middle finger. "Very mature, Cid," said a calm voice that broke the fight. Aeris walked up, putting down her pole and kneeled. "We are victorious, yes, but we need to go back. We need to get some supplies at Costa Del Sol. We're out of Phoenix downs, and our Ethers are very slim," she said. "Maybe is someone wasn't passing out all the time!" Barrett said, pointing at Yuffie. "Hey! I have a sensitive condition," she said, huffing and crossing her arms. "The ninja, has a sensitive condition…" Vincent pointed out, his deep voice powering over the others. "Meh," Yuffie stated, laying down in her tent. "We'll take off tomorrow morning. We can rest at the hotel also," Cloud said, putting his sword on his back.

That next morning, the sun rose over the beautiful ocean. The birds woke up, chirping and singing. The doors and windows of all the businesses started to open. And the three in the hotel room of Costa Del Sol didn't even stir. The room was quiet, with Aya curled up in her bedsheet, Aika in the fetal position like a cat, and Will sprawled out on the bed, drooling on his pillow. The only thing that woke them up was a loud rapping on their door. "HUH WHA?!" Will yelled, falling out of bed. "Five more minutes," Aika said sleepily, rolling over. Aya got up, rubbing her eyes. "Who is it?" she asked. "House keeping," a voice rang out. "Go away!" Will said. The sound of wheels rolling away sounded in the silence. "Mmm dibs," Will said, running to the shower. "NO!" Aika and Aya yelled, racing to the shower, but Will got there first. "Teehee," Will said behind the door. The girls pouted and went back to their beds.

"How did you sleep?" Aika asked Aya, over the sound of Will's singing in the shower. "Good…except for a weird dream," She said. "Really? I had one too," Aika said, rubbing her neck. A few minutes later, Will walked out of the bathroom, steam retreated like a sauna, smiling big. "Ahhh. So much better," he said, drying his brown hair. Aya darted in, closing the door. "Nyah! That was unfair," Aika said, laying on her bed. Will sat down, and started thinking. "Did you have a weird dream?" Will asked. Aika sat up, blinking. "Yeah…so did Aya," she said. The boy scratched his head. Things were getting weird. Really weird. "I'm gonna go check out the breakfast downstairs. I'll come back if I find anything," Will said, heading out the door.

About 10 minutes later, the girls switched out. Aya was putting on her dress when Will busted in. "AHHH!" Aya screamed and threw a pillow at Will, making him lose his footing and faceplant on the ground. He moaned slightly in pain. "OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" she yelled, running over and hugging him. "Nyehhh," he said, getting up slowly. "What is it?" she asked. "WAFFLES!" Will yelled. "WAFFLES?!" Aya asked. "WHO SAID WAFFLES?" Aika yelled from the bathroom. "They have waffles downstairs," Will said, standing up. He grabbed his sword and put it at his side. Aya put her holsters under her arms, then holstered her guns. "We'll be downstairs!"

"Fffffffuuuuuu-*WHACK*" Cid's loud curse was interrupted by a hard slap from the Ancient. "Watch your mouth," Aeris said. Cid rubbed his cheek, cursing slightly as he steered the Tiny Bronco along the coast line, getting closer to the town. The others camped out on top. Red XIII was still asleep, every once in a while his tail waves, dodging water waves. Yuffie was puking over the edge, and Cait Sith was just chilling on the tail rudder. The approached the town slowly, pulling up to the beach. "Alright, ya'll get off, we're here!" Cid yelled, as everyone jumped out. "I'm getting a weird feeling…like the one I had yesterday," Aeris said. "Well, save it sister, we're on vacation," Cid said, immediately running to the pub. "Who called it," Cloud said, holding out his hand as Barrett grumbled and deposited 10 Gil in the blondey's hand.

The three in the hotel were chowing down on waffles when they heard a scream. They dropped their forked and looked outside. A monstrous snake was slithering out of the ocean. Will's jaw dropped. "What the hell is Midgar Zolom doing here?" He said, then the three ran out of the hotel. About that time, Will smacked right into the blonde's head, throwing the two against the ground. "Owww. Watch where you're going!" Cloud yelled. "You fir-ohohoho," Will noticed who it was, and his jaw dropped. "YOU!" Will yelled. Aika screamed. And Aya was awestruck. "Cloud! Barrett! Aeris! Cid! Vincent! HOLY SHIT!" Will yelled, flailing. "Wha?" Cloud said, standing up and brushing himself off. "You…you're that weird source of energy I've been feeling," Aeris said, pointing to the three. "Um, sorry to interrupt you guys, but there's big mother fuckin' snake about to eat this whole town!" Cid yelled. "Oh yeah!" Cloud said, running to the snake. The three followed the team, pulling out their weapons. Barrett, Aya, and Vincent started shooting at the snake, while Will ran up the tail, and Cloud jumped in the air, blocking a headbutt, but flew into a building. Will stabbed his sword into the head of the snake, resulting in his getting covered in blood.

The snake didn't wince though. If anything, he just pissed it off. The snake rose up, baring its fangs. "BETA!" Cloud yelled. Will used all his might to try and get the monster snake to turn its head. Shifting his sword around in the snakes head, he managed to get the snake to turn slightly to the side as the magic attack struck, obliterating every tree it hit, and only hit one building, which caught on fire. While Aeris started to put out the fire, Aika walked up beside her. "You have a staff too," Aeris said. "Can you…teach me?" Aika asked, and Aeris smiled and nodded. The two combined started to put out the fire. Meanwhile, Barrett started charging up his gun. "BIGSHOT!" he yelled, shooting the huge sphere of energy toward the snake. The Zolom weaved back and forth, throwing Will and his sword to the side, crashing into the building. "WILL!" Aya screamed, turning to the beast and shooting, and managed to shoot out its eyes. Will emerged out of the rubble, stumbling, his sword glowing a faint blue. "Limit break! Use it!" Cloud yelled. Will was covered in a blue flame, his sword then split into two. "SWORD DANCE!"

The teen jumped in the air, and started jumping and darting around, slicing and slashing at the monster. His swords then combined back into one single sword. He hit the ground, sliding his sword into the sheath. As it made the final *cling* as it slid in, the snake roared and exploded into pieces, disappearing. "Whoa," Aya said. The Aeris and Aika had finally put out the fire. Cloud walked up, and patted his shoulder. "Nice job mate. Say…how would you like to join us? Fighting Sephiroth?" he said. That name made Will's body shiver slightly. "I'm game. My friends come too," he said. "Of course," Aeris said, along with Barrett. "This girl can shoot like a demon," Barrett said, clapping his hand on Aya's shoulder, making her knees buckle. "Then it's settled. Welcome to the team," Cloud said, smiling.

_Sephiroth smirked, looking into the little globe infront of him. "Yes, join forces. It's all part of the plan. Everything's running smoothly, mother. Soon, we will have the power to take this world over!" Sephiroth finished with a blood-curling laugh._

**Whew. That was one hell of a chapter. Hope you guys liked it, I know it's kinda hard to follow, but its hard keeping track of like, 12 people. Anyways, please review it, so I know what to write. Thanks ^^**


End file.
